


Coming Back

by StinkerStine



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Coming Back, F/M, I Love You, Jealousy, Love, a other woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkerStine/pseuds/StinkerStine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver leaves for unknown reason. What happens when he comes back with a woman. How will Felicity react and what will Oliver do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story from me.  
> Thank you all for the love on Blind. 
> 
> Now about this story . I have no idea when it is playing, it could be nearly every Season. I don't even know if Oliver is the Arrow in this one. It is all up to you and your imagination. If you want him to be the Arrow he can be. If you want it in Season one it can play there. Or season two.  
> It also can be read as a story that only has the names Oliver and Felicity in it.  
> I wrote it and i have no idea what i did here. 
> 
> I would love to hear from you guys what you think about it and were you would put it. So don't be shy to leave a comment. Maybe together we can figure out this mess.

Feelings she thought she buried deep inside of her came back to her when she saw his familiar face in the distance. How could he still affect her after all this time. Didn't she over come all this. He was back, after weeks, month of silence. Her Oliver was back, after leaving her with no explanation, with only a note scribbled in hurry, that he will be back. 

She watched him from a distance, watched as a dark , tall woman walked up to him and but her perfectly manicured hand into his. Felicity looked at her own hands, she had no time for a manicure, her once so perfectly nails looked terrible. Felicity blinked trying to make sense out of the scene that unfolded right before her eyes. Her heart shattering. The heart she just had put together with Mint Chocolate Ice Cream and reruns of Game of Thrones. Was once again in million pieces. 

Her queasy stomach threatened to disgorge the tiny amount of food she had eaten today. She had to much to do, that she couldn't remember when she did sit down and had a real meal. It must have been right before he left. 

Felicity blinked and reality shifted back in focus. Oliver stood there with the tall, dark woman. As if nothing had happened. He greeted Diggle. Diggle looked surprised but greeted the woman friendly. Felicity took a step backwards, the only thought in her mind was getting out of there. Before someone would find her. But she couldn't get her eyes off him. She didn't wanted him to see her but at the same time she couldn't not see him. He was a part of her. 

Like a magnet his eyes found her in the darkness she hid in. Like a radar that was only aimed at her. For a second she was frozen in time and space, finally she could take a breath and do the only thing that was left for her... flee. 

She couldn't find sleep that night , every time she tried to close her eyes, images of him and the woman would pop up .Them holding hands, him kissing her, him naked in bed with her. She wished that she could forget all about it and close her eyes that were hurting from all the crying. Finally she was falling into a restless sleep that left her sadder and emptier then before she fall asleep. 

He was back the next day and the mysterious woman at his side. She wanted to storm over to him and yell at him. She wanted answer. How could he be so cruel to her. Felicity nails dug into her palms as all she could do, was to repeat her mantra, he is not mine,... he is not mine. Why could he not be hers? What did the other woman have that she doesn't ? 

He leaned over to brush a kiss against the woman's ear and Felicity averted her gaze.

Somehow there were men's shoes standing in front of her and she stared in wonder at how they had magically appeared. Her gaze slowly traveled up the dark slacks, past the sports jacket and into his eyes. Into eyes she knows every detail about. She had starred into them for hours. His eyes never betrayed her. He wasn't good with words but his eyes told her the truth every time but today she couldn't read them.  
"Not mine." Had she just said that out loud?  
Fear. Not hers, but his, was almost tangible in the thick air between them. Her brilliant eyes were shutting down right before him, shutting him out and this time he somehow knew it would be forever. His hand reached out a moment too late, unable to catch the girl who spun around, showing him her delicately arched back as she strode away on sexy champagne heels that matched her dress.  
"Felicity." He called uselessly into the noise of their surrounding .  
You know exactly why. You know exactly why. You know exactly why . He needs to find himself again. That had been her other sick little mantra to comfort her for all the seconds he had been gone. They had all been lies. She had build a all her hopes up with these lies and they came crumbling down like a house of cards. 

\-------------------------------------------------------  
She gave her speech about the new product she and Curtis developed , her face inscrutable as she stared at his best friend. She would not look him in the eye, not once since she had entered the room. Her speech had been technically perfect, yet it was lacking, lacking her essence, everything was impersonal. He tried to find her in the wall of ice she seemed to have wrapped around her like a cocoon.  
"Do you even like this ?" He asked , hoping to provoke a reaction, something, anything but this implacable coldness that made her seem a different person. It scared him more than he cared to admit. Hate he could deal with, her anger he was used to, but this was something else entirely.  
"No." She said and left the two men staring, in stunned shock, after her departing figure.

 

"We need to talk." He sat down across from her at the coffee shop she liked to frequent.  
"About?"  
"I'm sorry." Oliver Queeb never apologized to anyone, but there was no surprise in her eyes. In fact there was nothing, just a careful blankness.  
"Fine. Anything else?" She said evenly as she sipped at her mocha latte.  
"What is wrong with you?" She finally looked at him and her gaze was a little sad, but nothing else showed through.  
"Don't do this Oliver. You'll regret it." She warned him serenely.  
"Regret what?" He asked in frustration. Of course he knew coming back with Miranda had probably been a blow to Felicity, but she always forgave him, always, no matter what he did to hurt her.  
"You want to know the truth? There's nothing wrong with me. I just don't want you in my life anymore."  
"How...can you say that?" Felicity studied his face and was angry that he could look hurt. He didn't have that right.  
"I was in love with you." She admitted unself consciously as she continued to drink her coffee.  
"Felicity..." She knew he was going to say something, so she stopped him.  
"Don't worry Oliver. I was...Not I am." Oliver felt a huge knot of pain curl in his belly. A feeling he was not used to. She was lying. She had to be. She couldn't just turn it off. "Besides why do you care?" She gave him a quizzical, faintly bored expression that had him gritting his teeth.  
"You know damn well I care."  
"You are a such a liar." She said staring him in the eyes, until he had to look away. "Go away Oliver. Unless you want to tell me why you think you deserve answers when you deliberately stomped my heart into a million pieces."  
"Felicity I didn't mean..." Felicity stood up, scraping the tile floor with her chair and grabbed her bag.  
"Don't lie. You did it with intent." In all the years she had known him he had never flaunted his women in front of her, not even a whisper. "But you know what? I don't hate you." She had to squash the gleam of hope that came into his troubled eyes. "I just don't care anymore." She left him then, not for a second knowing the ramifications of what she had just done. For two years she had been like a lifeline for him. She had been the only person to believe in him unconditionally. And how could he explain the truth to her? Especially now when she wouldn't listen to a single thing he said.  
Oliver took his phone out and did something he didn't know he had the guts to do. He texted Felicity with three simple words and hit send before he could think too hard about what he had just done.  
I love you  
Oliver sat there, the double espresso he had ordered when the waiter had come by, forgotten. His eyes were glued to the phone in front of him, waiting for a reply he was not sure would ever come. She did not disappoint though as his phone beeped with a new message.  
If you find me. We can talk.  
She would not make it easy for him, not this time. Felicity leaned back on her windshield and stared up at the stars. If he knew her as well as he thought, he'd find her and if not, maybe that was for the best. Then she could say goodbye without feeling like he was 'the one' for her. The cool breeze off the water put goose bumps on her bare arms, but she didn't bother to get her jacket from inside the car. She put rested her arms on her belly and turned her head to stare at the lights across the water. Would he show up here? Did she really want him to?  
She did not know how long it was before a silent car pulled up beside hers. She did not look over though as she heard the car door open then shut again. A figure climbed onto the hood beside her and she finally turned to see him.  
"It's dangerous to be out here at night all alone." He admonished her.  
"So what? I don't need you to protect me anymore." He reached his hand out, but she flinched. "Don't."  
"I thought we were going to talk Felicity." He said a little angry now.  
"About what?"  
"Us."  
"Which us Oliver? The 'us' that shares kisses when you're bored?" He flinched at her words. He had expected her to bring up his text to her, not this. Maybe he secretly wished she would just fall into his arms and be his girl again. Why had he assumed even for a second that this would be easy? It was Felicity and nothing between them had ever been simple.  
"What do you want me to say Felicity?"  
"How about the truth Oliver? Huh?" She finally said with some feeling, relieving him, even if the emotion was pure anger.  
"The truth?" He turned and reached for her, pulling her onto his chest as his lips met hers in a bruising kiss which she resisted at first, but this was Oliver and the hands that pushed at his chest soon weakened. He turned them both so she was underneath him, his mouth drinking in hers as his hands skimmed her outer thighs above her skirt. He felt like a teenager again, with his first girl, unable to get enough of her soft lips, not knowing what he was really doing. His heart was beating erratically, his hard-on straining against his jeans. The most amazing thing was the way she was kissing him back, making him feel like a gauche school boy.  
Her hands slipped from his bare back for the merest second as she raised her hips towards him. He tried to stop her as she wriggled the tiny bit of fabric down her legs, but her mouth was biting down on his neck at that point and he couldn't think clearly, even if a bomb went off. She took his hands and placed them on her bare ass, her knees raised, cradling him between her thighs. He could not fathom the thoughts that flitted across her eyes, for they were dark and pain and desperation, not the sunny, vibrant girl he had come to love. She was drawing him into her web, maybe not consciously, but she was bringing him to a place he could never return from, a place where he could not deny what took place between them. And she didn't care that it shouldn't have been like this, their first time should have been romantic or at least on a bed. She wanted him to suffer like she had been suffering.  
Sure hands undid his jeans, and she stroked him through his boxers, causing a groan to escape from the lips pressed against her own. She took his hard length out of his pants then and started a motion that was making him crazy with need. His hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, against the windshield, while his body pinned her against the cool metal. His insistent arousal nudged against her warm depths and she kissed him with every ounce of passion she had for him.  
He had stopped moving, but his body wanted desperately to plunder and take, she wrapped around him so amazingly as if she was made for this, made for him.  
He wanted it to last and not be only a fuck on a car. He wanted her to know it was special  
She didn't care about going slow, she wanted him like she never wanted anyone before. Her movement was enough to send all thoughts out of his head. He pulled out most of the way, only to push in again and she found she did like the feeling of him inside of her pressing against her inner walls in a way she had never felt before. He was ready to explode, but as he looked into her eyes knew she was not there yet and no matter how badly this had been done, he couldn't leave her thinking that this was all she meant to him.  
His movements slowed and his fingers moved between their joint bodies. He touched her intimately, stroking against her most receptive spot as he made shallow thrusts with his hips. Her breath caught as she started to feel the pulsing need he had been experiencing all this time. Felicity bit her lip as he spread her lips wide so his body brushed against her on every stroke. He started to move inside of her again, more insistently and she felt sweet pressure low in her body. His mouth moved to her neck to kiss, lick and suck. With every stroke that he made, he brushed against her clit causing small licks of pleasure to travel through her body.  
Oliver let go of her wrists finally and linked his fingers through hers instead, still raised on either side of her head. He quickened his pace unable to hold onto control, even to wait for her to come. She quivered underneath him as he pounded into her. Her fingers tightened around his as she felt every press of his body drawing her closer to release. Her gasp and squeezing muscles triggered the rush of his own desire sending him over the edge as well.  
When reality returned he lifted himself off of her and smoothed her skirt back down before pulling his pants back up. He looked over at her, still lying in the same spot he had left her. Her eyes were lifted to the sky, taking in the bright stars.  
"Why Felicity ?"  
"Because you can't take this back." She uttered softly. The wall was back and his heart was breaking. Desperation had him pulling her resisting body into his arms and kissing her hair, stroking her back as she started to shiver. He felt the dampness against his t-shirt, her hands fisted the material in tight bunches. "Did you mean it?" Came her muffled question against his chest.  
"Yes." He answered uncharacteristically, without prevarication. He let out a whoosh of air as a fist smashed into his gut.  
"You ass! How could you text that to me?!" She yelled, fire burning bright in her twin orbs as she sat up. As she attempted to punch him again, he grabbed her wrist and held it.  
"What the hell do you want from me?!" He shouted at her.  
"The truth."  
"Fine. I love you! Happy?!" He yelled again, his blood stirred to boiling, as only she could do. She nodded jerkily, as their eyes met and the anger deflated from him just as quickly as it had sprung up. The lap of the water against the pier and their own heavy breathing was all they heard in the still night air. He let go of her wrist finally and his palm cupped the back of her head to pull her towards him. "I love you." He said again, before brushing his lips against hers, in feather light kisses. "Believe me Felicity." There were so many reasons she shouldn't trust him, but one reason she would anyway. She stared deep into his familiar eyes.  
"I love you too." She whispered. And he held her against him, and he had her again.


End file.
